My Knight in Blue
by darkness wasted
Summary: SonicXAmy One Shot. T just to be safe.


**My Knight in Blue**

Station Square. A peaceful city with many different types of creatures. Everyone had a place there. Rarely did anything wrong happen. That is until Eggman decides to take the peaceful city and turn it into a living nightmare.

On a summer's evening, a pink hedgehog was out on her daily walks. She usually took them when the sun was out but it was a beautiful night and she could not pass it up.

As she made her way to the park, a group of wolves and echindas were watching her as she skipped to the park. She went walked through a deserted street. She looked both ways. The streetlights were lit and the stars were hardly visible due to the many lights of the buildings that surrounded her.

She smiled and saw no movement of cars anywhere. She walked on until she found the park. No one was there so she had the place to herself. She sat on the bench and breathed in the warm air.

She smiled and heard rustling of bushes behind her. She turned and saw no one. She shrugged and stood next to a tree that she seems to find attractive to sit by. She sighed and crossed her arms. Her mind went to Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. She hasn't seen him in three months. He was off on a mission with Knuckles to find the last chaos emerald. She wanted to see him but since he was off, she could not.

She was brought out of thought when she heard evil laughs. She turned and saw wolves, echindas, and one hedgehog.

"Look here boys. A lonely girl." A brown wolf said. He had on a brown vest and black sunglasses that Amy could clearly see her reflection through them.

"Yeah boss. A very lonely girl." A purple echinda laughed. Amy backed away but felt someone behind her. She looked up and saw a red wolf smiling at her evilly.

Amy pulled out her hammer and swung. She smacked one echinda and three wolves. She started to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Since she was a skilled jumper, she began to jump the rooftops to avoid the group of perverts.

"Oh where can I go? If I go home they'll know where I live." Amy said panicking. She heard laughs and turned. She saw three blue wolves chasing her. She gasped and ran faster even though her legs were bothering her.

"Where do you think you're uggh!" Amy looked back and didn't see the group. She continued running when she heard a crash. She skidded to a stop on a brown rooftop and looked around. Her ear twitched when she heard heavy breathing behind her. She turned but did it way to fast. She hit the edge of the house and fell over the edge.

She gasped and tried to grab onto something as she fell. She saw the ground coming fast and closed her eyes. Waiting for the impact of bone crushing pain.

She felt arms wrap around her securely. She kept her eye closed and held onto whoever it was that caught her.

She felt the wind against her face but kept her eyes closed. Whoever it was that saved her was taking her somewhere. Where, what was scare her the most.

She heard a door open and shuck.

_What's going to happen to me? Who is this? I'm scared to look but I have to protect myself._

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bed tucked in. She looked around and saw someone standing near her window. She looked closer and saw that it was a hedgehog.

Her movement made some noise, which caused the person to look at her. Their emerald green eyes like hers shown brightly. Amy shuck and brought the covers up to her chin as if hiding.

The person smiled and made their way over to her. Amy looked closer and remembered seeing those same eyes three months ago.

"S,Sonic?" She said sounding scared. He smiled and sat near her. He nodded and stroked her quills lovingly.

"What are you…?" She was cut off by Sonic putting his finger near his mouth as if telling her to stay quiet.

She smiled and laid down in her bed. Sonic went closer to her and stroked her quills. Amy took his hand and held it tightly. She closed her eye and smiled.

"I missed you." She said opening her eyes again. He smiled and laid down next to her. She turned to face him. He was on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"When did you get back?" She asked getting closer to him. He sighed and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I came back a few minutes ago. I saw you and decided to surprise you. But I also saw those guys after you so I took action." He smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy smiled.

"No problem." He shrugged. Amy frowned at the lack of enthusiasm in his tone. She turned over to other side and snuggled against her pillow. She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek hitting the pillow. She brushed it away and looked at the pink wall. She felt her flower patterned bed sheets for no reason and smiled. She made the sheets with Cream and her mother. Cheese helped as well.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt someone hug her from behind. She turned and was nose to nose with a half-asleep Sonic.

"Sleepy huh?" Amy smiled. Her hero nodded and brought her closer to him. Their heads met. She smiled and sighed happily. She closed her eyes and snuggled against the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you do it because you had to?" Amy frowned. She knew he was a hero but if he only saved her because it was his image it was worthless chasing him around anymore.

"I did it because I love you." Sonic smiled opening his eyes half way.

"You what?" Amy said amazed. Sonic kissed her head and hugged her tighter.

"You heard me. Now go to sleep. It's late." He said rubbing her back.

"You won't leave right?" Amy asked scared that those perverts might have followed them.

"No I'm not going any where. I'm right here." He said holding her closer. Amy smiled and laid her head against his chest. Sonic laid his head on hers and kept on full alert.

"I love you Sonic." Amy said before drifting to sleep in his safe arms.

"I love you too Amy." Sonic smiled. He closed his eyes but didn't let his guard down.

**Thank you for reading this fic. I appreciate you taking the time to do so. **


End file.
